Mi Príncipe Enmascarado
by Priss-sama
Summary: SagaxOC A.U Una historia de amor, contada por Yayoi, una joven perteneciente a una prestigiosa familia, en el siglo XVIII.


**DISCLAIMER: **El personaje _Saga de Géminis_ pertenece al universo de _Saint Seiya_ y es propiedad de _Masami Kuramada. _El personaje original, _Yayoi_, me pertenece.

_*~__*~__*~__*~__*~__*~__*~__*~__*~__*~__*~__*~__*~__*~__*~__*~__*~__*~__*~__*~__*~__*~__*~__*~__*~__*~__*~__*~__*~__*~__*~__*~__*~__*~__*~__*~__*~__*~__*~__*~__*~__*~__*~__*~__*~__*~__*~__*~__*~_

Elegantes muebles, preciosas joyas, finos corceles, lujos sin fin…

He gozado de estos privilegios desde el día de mi nacimiento, he sido criada para ser una fina y elegante señorita, digna dama perteneciente a la nobleza; algún día deberé casarme con un caballero tan refinado y educado como yo, y deberé estar preparada para heredar las riquezas de mi familia cuando el momento llegue.

Pero a mí no me interesan ni las joyas, ni las riquezas, ni ninguno de los lujos que la vida que tengo me ofrece. Yo soy una muchacha soñadora, que espera algún día compartir el resto de su vida con el hombre de sus sueños.

Yo lo único que espero es que algún día mi príncipe me preste atención…

Saga… él es un joven que nació en la riqueza y en los lujos al igual que yo, él también es un noble. Él no sólo es un hombre muy apuesto y elegante, también es una persona tan generosa, tan gentil y tan radiante… Ah! Mencioné que también es muy talentoso con el piano? Sus melodías son tan hermosas e inspiran tanta paz como un coro celestial.

A primera vista me enamoré de ese hombre, cuya apariencia refleja a la de un ángel, él se convirtió en el príncipe de mis sueños. Pero lamentablemente él ni siquiera sabe que existo. Cada vez que encuentro el valor necesario para hablarle, me es imposible hacerlo puesto que siempre está rodeado de hermosas damiselas que, al igual que yo, desean su compañía; en todas las fiestas, celebraciones y reuniones de los nobles es lo mismo. Es natural que un caballero como él esté rodeado de tantas bellas doncellas que desean convertirse en la única mujer para él. Es por eso que ahora mi corazón está hundido en la tristeza, por no poder acercarme al príncipe de mis sueños.

Me pregunto si algún día mi apuesto príncipe notará mi existencia. Algún día podré tener la grandiosa oportunidad de hablar con él y presentarme?

Camino por las solitarias calles en esta hermosa noche de luna llena, me detengo en las barandas de un pequeño puente que atraviesa un lago en una gran plaza, para contemplar a la hermosa y radiante luna.

_"Es tan hermosa y tan esplendorosa…"_

_"Lo es… pero no se compara con su belleza, mi lady."_

Escucho una voz muy cerca de mí que me ha tomado por sorpresa, se suponía que estaba sola, en qué momento apareció alguien más?

Al voltear, me encuentro con un caballero de elegantes ropas, el cual llevaba una máscara en su rostro y un gran sombrero, del cual sobresalía una pluma negra.

_"Quién es usted? Me ha dado un gran susto."_

_"Lamento haberla asustado mi lady, pero se veía tan hermosa contemplando la luna que no quería arruinar el momento."_

Sentí mis mejillas enrojecer ante el comentario del desconocido enmascarado. Se acercó lentamente hacia donde estaba, para luego arrodillarse ante mí y tomar mi mano con delicadeza, en la cual depositó un dulce beso. Me quedé muda ante aquel gesto, sentí mi corazón latir a toda prisa.

_"Dígame princesa, cuál es su nombre?"_

_"Yayoi…"_

El hombre se levantó, aun sosteniendo mi mano, y se acercó más aun a mí.

_"Yayoi? Es un nombre muy hermoso, tan hermoso como usted."_

_"Y… cuál es el suyo?"_

El enmascarado río ante mi pregunta.

_"Me temo que no puedo decírselo princesa, es un secreto. Dígame… le gustaría bailar conmigo en esta hermosa noche de luna?"_

_"Bailar? Aquí y sin música?"_

No me esperaba algo como eso, a quién se le ocurría bailar en un lugar así y sin música? Sin que me diera cuenta, el enmascarado me acercó más a él y colocó su otra mano en mi cadera, y así comenzó nuestra danza.

_"La música no es necesaria. Bailemos al ritmo de los latidos de nuestros corazones."_

Mientras danzaba con aquel desconocido, me sentía como en un sueño, sentí que en ese momento sólo existíamos nosotros dos.

_"Desde hace mucho tiempo he querido conocerla princesa, pero no había tenido la oportunidad y eso me entristeció. Pero soy tan feliz porque al fin pude acercarme a usted."_

No respondí, estaba tan absorta en las emociones que aquel desconocido me causaba, que las palabras no brotaban de mi garganta. De verdad ese hombre quería conocerme? Jamás pensé que alguien mostrara tal interés en mí.

Nuestra danza continuó por un largo rato, hasta que nos detuvimos. Él tomó mi barbilla con una de sus manos y acercó mi rostro al suyo.

_"Princesa, permítame robarle un beso. Así podré tenerla en mi memoria por siempre."_

Me sorprendí ante la petición del extraño enmascarado, pero no pude negarme a ella, así que sólo me deje hacer. Él acercó sus labios lentamente a los míos, cerré mis ojos y me dejé llevar por el momento. Pronto nuestros labios se unieron en una tierna y dulce caricia, el momento fue mágico e indescriptible; a pesar de que era la primera vez que veía a ese caballero, no pude evitar disfrutar aquel beso que él gentilmente me obsequió…

* * *

Los rayos del sol se filtraron por la ventana de mi gran habitación, haciéndome despertar. Acaso todo había sido un sueño? Entristecí al darme cuenta de que aquel mágico encuentro con el caballero enmascarado había sido un simple sueño… pero al levantarme, noté algo en mi mesa de noche, una rosa negra! No había sido un sueño! mi encuentro con el príncipe enmascarado había sido real!

La felicidad invadió por completo mi ser, ese maravilloso encuentro había sido real. Estaba tan ansiosa por encontrarme de nuevo con él, pero… cómo podría encontrarlo? Ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

Pasé todo el día pensando en aquel misterioso caballero, quién podría ser? Por qué no quiso decirme su nombre?

La noche llegó, yo me encontraba en el gran balcón de mi habitación, contemplando la noche y pensando en él, era lo único que había podido hacer en todo el día.

_"Quién podrá ser él? Cómo me gustaría verlo de nuevo…"_

_"Tus deseos son órdenes, princesa."_

El enmascarado apareció de nuevo y, una vez más, me tomó por sorpresa. Ahí estaba él, en el otro extremo del extenso balcón sonriéndome.

_"Pero… cómo… cómo llegaste aquí?!"_

_"Si mi princesa me llama, entonces yo iré hasta ella sin importar en donde se encuentre."_

Una vez más, sus palabras me hicieron sonrojar.

_"Dígame, le gustó nuestro encuentro de anoche?"_

_"Si… muchas gracias, fue hermoso."_

Su presencia tenía un extraño efecto en mí, me sentía indefensa y perdida en otro universo.

_"Dígame una cosa, por qué no me dice quién es? O al menos cómo se llama."_

_"Todo a su debido tiempo. Tendrá sus respuestas cuando el momento sea apropiado."_

No logro comprender por qué ese hombre insiste en esconder su identidad, acaso se tratará de un criminal? Espero que no o mi corazón se rompería en pedazos.

_"Princesa Yayoi, ya debo partir."_

_"Espere! Qué haré si deseo verlo otra vez? Cómo sabré dónde encontrarlo?"_

No quería que el encuentro terminara, me sentía tan feliz cuando él estaba a mi lado. El príncipe enmascarado me sonrió y me entregó una flor negra.

_"No se preocupe princesa. Mañana en la noche habrá un gran baile, al cual asistirá toda la nobleza. Allí nos encontraremos, lo prometo."_

El enmascarado se marchó y sólo dejó una rosa negra en mis manos como recuerdo de nuestro encuentro. Esperaba con ansias la fiesta, quería volver a encontrarme con él. No sé por qué ahora pienso tanto en él. Me estaré enamorando de aquel desconocido?

La mañana llegó, yo me encontraba en el gran comedor terminando mi desayuno, hasta que uno de los sirvientes llegó con un mensaje…

_"Señorita Yayoi, su padre desea verla."_

Me levanté de la mesa y me dirigí a los aposentos de mi padre. Toqué la puerta y esperé a que me dieran autorización para entrar.

_"Deseaba verme padre?"_

_"Así es hija mía."_

"Me acerqué a mi padre quien me abrazó con ternura y depositó un beso en mi frente."

_"Como sabrás, hoy en la noche habrá una gran celebración, en la que toda la nobleza estará presente. Será un evento muy importante, así que pensé que tal vez sería una gran idea que deleitaras a los presentes con algunas de tus interpretaciones de violín, después de todo, tocas hermoso hija mía."_

_"Como usted diga padre_."

Hice una pequeña reverencia y me marché.

Acaso no mencioné que mi instrumento predilecto es el violín? Pues así es. Desde muy pequeña me encantó tocarlo, me hacía sentir tan feliz; fue mi madre, que en paz descanse, quien me enseñó a tocarlo, siempre admiré las hermosas melodías que ella componía, así que me prepuse a ser tan buena como ella; mi padre dice que cuando toco el violín, soy la viva imagen de mi madre.

La noche llegó. Todos los nobles ya estaban presentes en la gran fiesta. Yo también estaba allí, pero lo único que me importaba en esa fiesta era encontrarme con el príncipe enmascarado. Estuve pensando toda lo noche en él, hasta que apareció él, Saga…

Estas últimas noches me había olvidado de él y de todo el dolor que me causa su indiferencia, pero todo regresó de nuevo. Mi corazón, el que creía que ahora le pertenecían al enmascarado, latía a toda prisa y estaba desesperado por tener un encuentro con Saga.

_"Su atención por favor."_

La voz de mi padre me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

_"Damas y caballeros, está noche les he traído un pequeño presente, mi querida hija Yayoi los deleitará con una hermosa interpretación de violín."_

Los presentes aplaudieron. Me acerqué al frente, en donde todos podrían escuchar y comencé a tocar.

En el gran salón sólo se escuchaba el sonido de mi violín. Hasta que, de repente, se comenzó escuchar el sonido de un piano. Me detuve sorprendida y comencé a buscar de donde provenía aquella melodía, hasta que miré en la esquina del gran salón; me quedé sorprendida al notar quien era quien tocaba tan hermosa melodía, era Saga.

_"Continua por favor, yo te acompañaré con mi piano."_

Mi príncipe esbozó una gran sonrisa, mi corazón se llenó de felicidad, por fin mi príncipe me había prestado atención.

Continué tocando, y el joven Saga me acompañó. Los presentes sólo escuchaban deleitados nuestra interpretación, y yo no pude haberme sentido más feliz por tener la oportunidad de tocar al lado del príncipe de mis sueños.

La melodía terminó y todos aplaudieron con entusiasmo, yo sólo hice una pequeña reverencia de agradecimiento.

Cuando me retiré y me dirige hacia donde estaba mi padre, el joven Saga me detuvo.

_"Toca muy bien el violín señorita, sus melodías son muy hermosas. Le gustaría acompañarme un rato?"_

Jamás me sentí tan feliz en mi vida, mi príncipe me hablaba, y no sólo eso, me invitaba a quedarme con él! Pero con la misma rapidez con la que la felicidad llegó, así fue opacada por la confusión, pues las palabras de aquel misterioso enmascarado resonaron en mi mente.

"Mañana en la noche habrá un gran baile, al cual asistirá toda la nobleza. Allí nos encontraremos, lo prometo."

No sabía que hacer en ese momento…

_"Lo lamento, pero debo irme…"_

Corrí y salí de aquel salón lo más rápido que pude, dejando al joven Saga más que confundido…

Llegué hasta el jardín de aquella enorme mansión y me senté en un banco que estaba situado cerca de una hermosa fuente. Nunca me había sentido tan confundida, siempre estuve enamorada de Saga, pero aquel misterioso enmascarado me hacía sentir tan feliz y tan especial, no sabía que hacer ni que decidir!

_"Buenas noches princesa, se divierte?"_

Mi enmascarado apareció, pero yo no le respondí.

_"Qué sucede princesa, parece que algo la molesta?"_

_"Estoy confundida…"_

No sé por qué, pero por alguna razón decidí contarle a mi enmascarado sobre el motivo de mi molestia.

_"Sabe, desde hace mucho tiempo he estado enamorada de un joven llamado Saga, para mí él es como un príncipe de cuentos, es tan gentil y generoso. Pero él no se dio cuenta de mi existencia, hasta el día de hoy en que ambos tocamos juntos; me sentí muy feliz, pero luego, a pesar de que ni siquiera sé quien eres, pensé en ti y…"_

No terminé la sentencia. Por algún motivo, el enmascarado sonrió ante mis palabras.

_"Ya veo… pero dígame, por qué está tan segura de que aquel caballero no se percataba de su existencia?"_

Su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa.

_"Cómo está tan segura de que aquel hombre no pensaba en usted tanto como usted piensa en él?"_

_"Se puede saber a dónde quiere llegar con esas preguntas?"_

Las preguntas del enmascarado sólo me confundieron más. Que pretendía haciéndome esa clase de preguntas?!

_"Por favor no se enoje conmigo princesa."_

Mi enmascarado tomó mi mano y la besó con suma ternura.

_"Princesa, si de verdad quiere saber quien soy, entonces… retire esta máscara."_

Él tomo mis manos entre las suyas y las guió hacia su rostro. Luego, me incitó a remover la máscara que lo cubría.

Cuando la retiré, no pude creer a quien tenía en frente de mí…

_"Sabe, jamás escuché a alguien tocar tan bellas melodías con el violín."_

_"Joven… Saga?!"_

Saga! Mi príncipe enmascarado era en realidad el joven Saga! Pero cómo era posible…?

_"Hace mucho tiempo, en una celebración en mi gran mansión, vi a una hermosa señorita que capturó mi atención al instante. Traté de acercarme a ella, pero nunca lo conseguí. Esperaba encontrarme con ella en cada evento al que asistía, sólo para poder mirarla. Deseando poder saber su nombre y hablar con ella, decidí convertirme en alguien más, alguien al que tal vez ella le prestara atención… por eso me convertí en el caballero enmascarado…"_

Aquella confesión me dejó muda. Entonces… entonces el joven Saga también tenía el mismo interés por mí? No será esto un hermoso sueño?

_"Me sentí muy triste cuando salió corriendo del salón, pensé que mi presencia le molestaba… pero sabe, cuando me confesó hace un momento lo especial que era para usted, me sentí muy feliz… ya no necesitaré esta máscara para poder disfrutar de su compañía, verdad?"_

_"Joven Saga…"_

Lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos, la felicidad invadió mi corazón. Por fin, después de tanto tiempo, tenía al príncipe de mis sueños junto a mí, y lo mejor de todo es que él también corresponde mis sentimientos.

_"Princesa, permítame robarle otro beso."_

Me acerqué a Saga con una sonrisa y, una vez más, nuestros labios se volvieron uno, justo como en nuestro primer encuentro.

Al fin soy realmente feliz, todo lo que necesito para vivir es a él, y finalmente lo tengo para mí…

Y todo es gracias al caballero enmascarado.

FIN


End file.
